The life and times of Lily and James
by PeevsyPadfoot
Summary: Well the title basically says it all. Starts of in 5th year, you'll see where exactly where once you start reading. Yes, before you ask, our lovely marauders are very much a part of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath"

It was night-time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No – listen, I didn't mean –"

"– to call me Mudblood? But you call every one of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…

Lily stormed through the portrait hole, her entire face flaming as bright as her hair. She was headed straight for the girls' dormitories when an annoyingly familiar voice stopped her.

"Alright Evans?" James Potter said to her with a smirk.

"Shove off Potter I'm not in the mood!"

"I will if you go out with me Evans, go on just one little date?" he was full on grinning now, really enjoying, making her feel awkward and flustered. Lily stopped for a moment before staring up at James with a look of absolute loathing.

"Prongs, mate I think you picked the wrong time." Muttered Sirius as he took in the look on Lily's face. Lily ignored Sirius's comment and walked slowly towards James. He began backing away, matching her pace, until her knocked into one of the desks in the common room. Bracing his hands on the edge of the table, he gulped. Lily was going to kill him this time. Everyone in the common room seemed to sense this as all conversation came to a halt. All eyes were on them.

"You! James Potter are the most obnoxious, self-centred excuse for a human being I have ever had the misfortune to meet! If you think that I will ever! Ever say yes to you… You are seriously deluded." Her voice got scary calm towards the end and with that she turned on her heel and glided up the stairs towards her dormitory.

The silence, that followed Lily's departure, was deafening.

"Fine! You win! Take your stupid gold and piss off." Shouted Sirius, shoving a bag of galleons at Peter.

"Well mate, you should be glad you got away without any physical damage this time." Remus chuckled, from his spot on the couch by the fire, his head buried in a book the entire time." At this the whole common room burst out into uncontainable laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

End of term brought along high spirits for both students and teachers alike. The marauders bustled onto the train, which would be taking them back to London, laughing and cursing wondering Slytherins as per usual, causing trouble in their wake.

Lily sat quietly starting out of the window waiting for the train to leave. Around her, her friends were making the most of their time being able to use magic for the last time before a long summer. Marlene and Mary sat engrossed in a game of exploding snap. Alice sat on the other side of the compartment, muttering incantations under her breath to help Marlene win her game. Amelia was nowhere to be seen but Lily assumed she was with her boyfriend, David Bones, in one of the sixth year compartments. Watching all her friends having fun and enjoying their last bit of time together, Lily smiled. She would miss Hogwarts, she always did in the summer. Normally she would look forward to it though, being able to spend time with Sev, away from all the prejudice that came along with being muggle-born and what not. It was a time where they could really just put the world behind them, not worry about their grades or their friends not understanding, and most of all not worry about the war that was brewing and the ultimate choice they would eventually have to make. Choosing, as Dumbledore had said, between what was right and what was easy. Sadness came over her as she realized that Sev had already made his choice, she had lost her best friend and this summer would not be the same. Where would she go when Petunia started her rude commentary on Lily's life?

"Lily! Lily! Hellooo? Earth to Lily!" Marlene was waving her hands frantically before Lily's face. Lily blinked, smiling as she looked up at her best friend, well best girlfriend, she thought.

"You look like you're contemplating death Lils, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," replied Lily, "just thinking how difficult this summer's going to be, you know, without Sev there to save me from Petunia."

"Lily honey, it's for the best you know… besides that's what we were just discussing. I want you guys to come to me this summer, in the last two weeks, we can meet up at Diagon Ally, complete our shopping and then spend the rest of the holiday at my place." Said Marlene, practically giddy with excitement.

"I would love to Marly. Frank wants me to spend a week with his family in France but I would be glad to meet up in the last week." Said Alice with a smile.

"Yeah it would be wonderful! I absolutely love Godric's Hollow. I'll have to ask mum first, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Well that settles it, Lily I expect you to come, no excuses! You haven't ever been to mines before and this time I will not be taking no for an answer." Marlene said as she crossed her arms, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Lily glanced at each of her friends in turn knowing full well that it would be pointless to try and argue. "Fine, I'll come… I would love to Marly." She concluded with a smile, maybe this wouldn't be so bad she thought, she needed something to keep her mind of Sev and this would be perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

For James Potter the summer was turning out to be one of the best ones yet. His mother, Dorea, was an elderly women and with James being her only child she pampered him to no end. He would spend afternoons out in the back flying around on his broom and other times swimming in the lake not far from his house. He could hardly wait for Sirius to finally come to Godric's Hollow in two days' time. Sirius was forced to spend at least one week at his own house in London with his insufferable excuse for a mother. His father, Orion, tried his best to make Sirius feel at home but that could only last so long as his job always took him away for days on end. Regulus was another story all together, Sirius loved his brother and James was well aware of that, but sometimes James felt as if his best friend could be thicker than a cauldron bottom. Sirius had his mind set on the fact that Regulus did not want the fate his parents had planned out for him and was blindingly obeying them just to remain up on the Black family tapestry, which Sirius was sure to be blasted off of as soon as his mother had enough.

James had been flying around for almost an hour when he felt the rain start. Sighing softly he flew down to the shed at the back of his house, his 'quidditch shed' as his dad would call it. After he had put his broom safely back he ran quickly to the house, there was a storm coming. He mother smiled at him as he walked in.

"Jamsey, I'm putting up a pot of tea, would you care for some?" Asked Dorea as James began walking to him room.

"Sure mum, I'll be down in a bit, just let me put on a dry jumper." James called back to his mother. Just then the doorbell rang, once, twice, and then at a ripped pace.

"James! Would you please get that!" his mother bellowed from the kitchen.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he called back, in a whinny tone. He walked towards the door at a leisurely pace, who on earth would be out in this weather he thought to himself. That question was answered the second he opened the door.

"I- I couldn't take it anymore Prongs." Said a soaking wet Sirius Black. Dragging his trunk behind him he walked into the house as James made way.

"Come on Padfoot, mums making tea. You'll give her an aneurism if you walk into her kitchen that state." He said to his brother with a smile, putting his arm around Sirius's shoulder.

"Lucy!" called James as they began making their way towards the stairs. There was a small pop and a tiny house-elf appeared with a bright smile.

"Yes master James, how Lucy help?" The tiny creature asked James. James smiled down at her and motioned to Sirius's trunk.

"Could you please take that up to Sirius's room? And ask mum to put up some extra tea please. Oh and Lucy, could you ask Lacy to whip something up for Sirius?" James asked her with a smile.

"Yes master." Lucy said giving a small bow and vanishing with a pop, along with Sirius's trunk.

James and Sirius made their way up to their rooms to change into dry clothes. James knew better than to ask his best friend what had happened to make run away, Sirius would talk when he felt he was ready to. Once they were both dry and presentable, the boys bounded down to the kitchen. Dorea smiled when she seen Sirius and went over to give him a big hug.

"Sirius! We weren't expecting you until Friday. Now look at this, Charlus isn't even here to welcome you!" said Dorea in a mock scold. James knew his mother loved Sirius to bits. She took him as her own son, as he had spent most of his life, since he was 11 at the Potter's rather than his own house.

"I'm sorry mum, really wasn't planning on coming, but alas, they have finally kicked me out." Sirius said to Dorea, his head bowed down but a smile planning on his lips.

"Oh my! Did they really? Well no matter love, this is your real home after all." Dorea said to him with a smile. Sirius beamed at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before attacking the food on the table. James quickly followed suit, giving his mother a knowing smile. She smiled back at him and began laughing as the boys had both started at the sandwiches like a bunch of animals.

"Boys please have some table manners you are not animals for goodness sake!" scolded Dorea.

James and Sirius looked at each other, wide grins spread on their faces. They sat up straight and began speaking in very dignified tones which caused Dorea to laugh.

The next day James had woken up early and offered to go into town for his mother. Sirius was still fast asleep, James decided to go alone knowing there was no way Sirius would be up before noon. Letting out a soft sigh as he walked through Godric's Hollow, James began thinking about Sirius. How must his friend have felt, living in a house full of dark wizards…? James couldn't imagine not having a family who loved and cared for him. All his mussing caused him to become slightly oblivious to his surroundings and so he got a shock when he felt something hard hit him in the face. Rubbing his nose he looked up to realise that the hard object was actually a person. "Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't loo-"He started.

"James! Merlin's beard, I forgot you lived around here." Said Marlene with a bright smile.

James returned the smile, "fancy seeing you around Marly," he said with a wink.

"So where are your hooligan friends? Have they abandoned their fearless leader this summer?" she replied, with mock seriousness.

"Har har. I'm no leader Marlene you know that, but to answer your question, no they haven't abandoned me. Sirius won't wake up till noon and Remus and Peter will be joining me tomorrow. What about you, Amy and Mary forget about you this year?" retorted James with a laugh.

"Ever so witty James," scoffed Marlene, "they'll be joining me tomorrow as well. Not Alice though, she's spending some time with Frank in France as you may know."

"Oh yes, Aunt Aldi mentioned that to me."

"Guess who'll be joining me this year though." Smirked Marlene.

"Surprise me Mars." Said James rolling his eyes.

"Oh you'll be surprised James Potter that's for sure, tell you what, how about you and the boys join us for dinner tomorrow evening. It will be good fun, and I would love to see the look on your face." Laughed Marlene.

"Sure McKinnon that would be great… I take it you won't be telling me who it is then?"

"Nope, wait and see Jamesy!" Marlene called as she ran away knowing full well James hated that name she and Alice had taken to calling him when they were younger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lily sat in her room, her knees pressed up against her chest and her face buried in her hands. She had been crying for what seemed like hours. Her normally neat and tidy room an absolute mess as she had been trying to pack for Godric's Hollow before it happened.

_5 hours earlier…_

"Lily dear! Breakfasts ready!" called her mother from downstairs.

"Coming mum just a minute!" Lily shouted back as she observed the stat of her room. Two hours she thought, and I need to have this mess cleaned up. Oh well I guess it'll have to wait she mused as she bounded down the stairs for breakfast. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that met her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she growled in a cold voice.

"Language Lily!" scolded he father.

"I'm sorry dad. Severus, a word outside please?" She said, forcing politeness into her voice.

He gulped as he took in her scorching green eyes. "Uh-y-yes sure Lils." Her eyes flared at the named he dared call her.

"Now." She said in a dangerously low voice, as she stepped into the back yard. She turned around to glare at him as he followed her through the glass door. When he came to a stop she took a step back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I will give you two minutes to explain yourself before I jinx your sorry arse into next year."

"Lily I'm sorry… I- let me finish please then you can jinx me as much as you'd like. Lily, I can't stop thinking about you, I miss you and, I- I need you… I know what I said was horrible and I don't expect you to forgive me but please Lils I'm asking for one more chance." He finished with a deep mournful sigh.

"You lost the right to call me Lils when you uttered that filthy word. No Snape just be quite! I don't want us to be fighting, I miss you too but there's nothing you can do to change my mind. We've chosen our ways and I don't think I can keep being your friend when the side you fight for is constantly trying to hurt my family and friends. I care about you Severus, always have, always will. But that doesn't mean that I want to remain being your friend. I'm afraid it's too late for that." Lily finished softly, all the in her green eyes gone, replaced with sorry.

"He'll kill you." Snape said, looking down as a tear escaped his eye and ran down his long hooked nose. "I can't protect you Lily, I don't want you to die! Can't you see that? The only way for me to save you is if you join me! Please Lily, I beg you… please." He finished, tears running freely down his face.

Lily walked up to him and embraced him in a tight hug. When he looked up she smiled. For a second she seen hope flesh in his eyes before she stepped away from him and replied sadly, "that's what sets us apart Sev, I cannot give up my family and my friends just to save myself. I can't and I won't. I'm a Gryffindor Sev, you should know better than to ask me to give up everything I believe in. I'm sorry that our friendship has to end this way, I'm going to miss you." She smiled sadly at him before walking back inside. He would find his way out, he always did.

"Sweetheart where's Severus?" Asked her mother who had laid a place out for him.

"His gone mum." Replied Lily sadly, and with that she walked back up to her room, appetite gone. When she reached the landing about to go into her room a snide voice came from the opposite doorway.

"Well Lily, I'm glad you have finally seen sense! Really what did you see in him, he is filthy and downright creepy! People like him are better off away from us normal people, it's for own safety… but then again, you're just like him aren't you?" Petunia had backed away from the door and was face to face with Lily, "you and your pathetic, freakish friends… that's what you all are, freaks who deserve to be locked away in that bloody castle!" She spat at her, egging Lily on, waiting for a reason to fight.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tuny." Replied Lily sadly as she walked into her room and shut the door. She was not in the mood to argue with her sister, nothing good ever came of it. She had lost her sister years ago, and now she had lost her best friend too. Lily could no longer stand it, all the built up anger and sadness which she had been holding in suddenly burst forth. She could no longer control it, and so she sat on her bed, curled into a ball and sobbed. She sat there for hours, crying for everything; her sister who would never accept her, her best friend who betrayed her and mostly for her uncertain future.

When Lily opened her eyes night was falling and there was a light brown barn owl sitting on her windowsill. She got up and walked over to the window taking the letter from the pretty owl who was obviously waiting for a reply. Lily opened the letter, she recognised Amelia's delicate script, and began reading.

_**Lily, my darling flower**_

_**I hope you remember that we are supposed to be going over to Marlene's tomorrow. Well you better have Lils or she'll have both our heads! I told her I would make sure you get there, which is why I'm sending this to you now. My parents will be working tomorrow and won't be able to take me over to Diagon Ally so I was wondering if it would be okay if I spent the night at yours and we could floo over tomorrow? Let me know pronto! I would like to get to yours by 7 so hurry up will you?**_

_**Love**_

_**Amelia **_

Lily jumped up and immediately began writing her reply. Seeing Amy would be wonderful after the miserable day she just had. She quickly finished of her reply, telling Amy to floo over ASAP and ran down to tell her parents of the new arrangements.

An hour later Lily stood waiting at her fireplace when suddenly, in a burst of green flame, Amelia Bennett stood dusting off her jeans and light pink tank top.

"Lily!" Amelia screamed when she seen Lily and ran over to her, "merlin's beard! I have really missed you flower."

Lily laughed, "Oh Amy I've missed you too! How is David doing? I suspect you've seen him this summer?"

"Oh yes we spent a lovely weekend over at his place, his mother really is such a darling." Said Amelia blushing slightly.

"Amy that hat seriously did wrong by you… he should have put you in Hufflepuff, have you ever said bad word against anyone?" Lily said to her blushing friend, "well come on mum and dad want to say hello before we escape to my room."

They walked over to the dining room where Mr and Mrs Evans sat reading the evening paper. Mrs Evans put down her paper when she seen the two girls walk in hand in hand laughing heartily.

"Amelia! My dear you have grown sweetheart, looking as gorgeous as ever. How are you?" asked Mrs Evans, taking in Amelia's 5 foot tall lean figure with brilliant blond hair which flowed to her waist in soft lovely curls. She really was a beautiful girl, with blue eyes which made you feel as though you were gazing into two deep clear water pools which sparkled at every blink.

She smiled at Lily's parents and said with a laugh, "Oh thank you Mrs Evans, I'm doing excellently thank you. I can't thank you enough for letting me stay the night."

"It's a pleasure love, you're always welcome around here you know." Said Mr Evans, putting down his paper and smiling up at the girls.

"Well we should be getting ready Amy come on, night mum, and dad." Lily replied, dragging Amelia out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Lily and Amelia woke early the next morning and began preparing for their trip to Marlene's.

"I can't believe you're finally joining us Lils!" Amelia exclaimed as they made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"I know, but I'm glad I decided to this year. Another day with Tuny would have been the death of me." Replied Lily, with a laugh.

Since it was still two weeks to the start of term, Diagon Ally was relatively empty. Apart from the occasional shopper there was hardly anyone in sight. Lily and Amelia completed their shopping and decided to sit down at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. The girls talked and laughed, relishing their new purchases. About half an hour later they spotted Marlene and Mary, walking out of Madam Malkin's, in fits of laughter. Mary spotted Lily first and the two girls ran down to meet their friends.

"Lilyeeee! Merlin's beard but I've missed you darling!" said Marlene, embracing her best friend in a big huge which restricted Lily's airways.

"Hahaha, Marly let go I can'tbreathe!" Lily chocked out, with a laugh.

The girls took seats under the umbrellas and began talking about anything and everything that came to mind. The afternoon was coming to an end before they decided to get up and leave.

"We'll use the fire place at the Leaky Cauldron, I've already asked Tom earlier." Marlene told the girls, as they made their way back up.

Ten minutes later seen four girls climbing out of the McKinnon's fireplace, dusting the soot off of their clothes.

"We'll be having guests for dinner tonight so I'm sure you would all like to go and freshen up a bit. Dinner starts at 7, Lily please try not to get to get distracted." The girls all burst out laughing at Marlene's comment while Lily blushed deeply, looking sheepish. As the girls all headed towards their respective rooms, Lily lingered behind.

"Mars, who'll be joining us for dinner?" asked Lily, faking polite interest.

"Don't you worry about it my flower, just a bunch of friends is all." Marlene replied with a hidden smirk.

Lily made her way up to her room, taking in the grandeur of Marlene's house as she walked. Wizarding houses never failed to surprise her. From the outside Marlene's house seemed to be a normal modest house like any other, very much like Lily's own home. The inside however was magnificent. The entrance hall sported a huge dazzling chandelier which hanged from a roof which looked as if it was at least 20 feet high. A vast staircase graced the centre of the room, the floors of which had been covered in a rich dark chocolate coloured wood. Growing up in a house like this must have been amazing, Lily mused as she continued her way down to her room.

It was nothing like she could have imagined. The walls were painted plain white but seemed to shimmer in gold wherever the light touched it. In the middle there laid a magnificent four poster bed with beautiful satin hangings. To the right Lily noticed a gorgeous vintage dresser inlaid with a full length mirror. Doors which presumably lead to a bathroom stood slightly ajar next to the dresser. But none of that really caught her attention. She was captivated by two huge glass doors which lead out to a small balcony. She smiled as she stepped out on it and inhaled deeply. This was going to be the best two weeks of her life she though as she gazed out into the endless forest which graced the back of the amazing house. Lily sighed. "I love magic." She said to herself with a small laugh. Right, no getting distracted, Marly really knew her well she though as she began opening the huge dresser. All her possessions, she found, were stowed away neatly in the many draws and cupboards available.

An hour later Lily stepped in front of the full length mirror taking a quick look at herself, she wore a beautiful teal coloured strapless dress which fell just above her knees. The dress sat perfectly, hugging her body in all the right places, she stepped into a pair of light gold sandals which had a bit of a heel. She need the height she though as she began fixing her hair. It was impossible to try and do anything elaborate she decided as she left her hair hanging in soft, natural curls which fell to her waist. With that in order she turned and ran out of the room knowing full well she was already 10 minutes late for dinner with the mystery guests.

Disclaimer: Well you all obviously know i own nothing you might recognize. It all belongs to the queen herself. *mournful sigh*

Please review my lovely's, every little thought counts. Reviews cake, cake makes us all happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Disclaimer: I own none of it... quite sad really...

James, Sirius and Remus all stood in Marlene's beautiful entrance hall waiting for their host to appear. As if on cue Marly rushed down the stairs to great them. She looked beautiful in her red halter dress which showed off her perfect long legs. Her jet black hair was pulled into a fancy bun at the top of her head. She beamed down at them.

"James! I'm so glad you made it." She said enveloping him in a hug. She turned around to Remus and Sirius and gave them each a hug as well, "I'm so glad you two agreed to come." She said to them with a smile.

"For you Marlene, anytime!" Replied Sirius, with a small laugh. James laughed at this; he knew Sirius fancied Marly for quite some time now. Remus merely nodded at her with a small smile. He looked tired, James observed. The full moon was two nights away; he would make a quick getaway tonight, his friend needed to rest. A small scream disrupted James from his thoughts as he looked up to see two bubbly looking girls bounding down the stairs. Amelia and Mary, James smiled when he seen them and curtly nodded.

"Oh my god, Marly didn't tell us you guys were the guests." Amelia laughed giving Marlene a fake look of annoyance. Marlene laughed at that and began chatting to Sirius. Remus's attention was immediately captivated by Mary; the pretty brunet smiled shyly at him and turned her attention towards Amelia.

James knew that Remus had fancied Mary for quite some time now. She was not the stunningly beautiful type like all her friends, she didn't have Amelia's tall lean figure which would make muggle supermodels all over the world swoon. Neither did she have Marlene's perfectly shaped legs which seemed to go on forever nor Lily's long lush red hair coupled with a smile which could melt the hardest of hearts. No, Mary was the type of girl you would ordinarily notice; she had a subtle type of beauty which creeped up on you. That is why Remus liked her so much. James knew though that his friend would not pursue his feelings for the girl. He would be too afraid of putting her in danger with his condition. He looked at his friend and gave him an encouraging smile. At that moment something caught his eye, a flash of deep red. He turned around and gasped.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress giving of the illusion of flowing water, her hair bouncing around her shoulders and looking like a halo at the top of her head. She hadn't seen him as yet which was why she had a million galleon smile on her face. She was like nothing he had ever seen before, she was perfect. At that moment she turned around and met his stare, he quickly shut his mouth knowing it was hanging open like some sort of loon. For a minute she seemed quite taken a back. Then just as suddenly a frown appeared on her face, his smiled faded, she wasn't happy to see him. He sighed sadly and turned to his friends, she would never like him, he shouldn't be thinking of her that way.

"Oh Lily we thought you'd never make it down!" Marlene teased.

"I got-"

"Distracted" said Mary and Amelia in unison, they all laughed at what seemed to be an inside joke. James just smiled as he watched the red head turn a deep shade of crimson which nearly matched her hair.

"No worries Lilykens we were just about to take our seats you're just in time." Marly beamed at her. Lily gave an irritated sigh at the name and turned to Remus.

"Remus! I'm so glad to see you." She said, with a smile at him and gave him a quick hug. James felt a sudden rage burn inside of him but quickly managed to subdue it. This was Remus; he was just Lily's friend he thought.

Remus smile and replied, "Yes so am I, it's good to see you Lils."

The friends all spent a wonderful night together, talking and laughing. Lily managed to avoid James and this irritated him to no end. Sirius seemed to find it hilarious and laughed at James's attempts to converse with Lily. This girl would be the death of him he thought darkly as he watched her laugh at something Mary had said. Noticing his friends' frustration, Sirius decided to mediate.

"Well my dears I think it's time we liven this party up a bit, whaddya say?" Sirius said to everyone.

"What did you have in mind mate?" Questioned Remus.

"How about we play a little game of truth or dare?" Replied Marlene.

James look to the two of them and smirked, those little buggers had this all planned out, and James had a feeling it would not end well.

"Sure!" Exclaimed Amelia, clearly thrilled by the idea.

"Why not?" Said Mary with an excited smile in place.

"I'm game." James decided to reply carefully. Everyone turned to Lily who looked contemplative. James let out a small laugh; she shot a death glare at him. Oh she definitely knew what Marly and Sirius planned on doing, and he was right, she didn't seem to like the idea on bit.

"Come on Lily! Live a little!" Sirius complained.

She let out a long sight before turning to smile up at her friends, "sure why not." She said as everyone burst out into applause.

Please review darlings. Really would make my weekend. *hugs*


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine... not mine... *sniffles*

The remainder of the two weeks went by pretty quickly; the boys never came over to Marlene's again, much to Lily's delight. Alice arrived at the week before start of term. Once she arrived, Lily had gained an ally... well sort of.

It was the day before the 1st of September, the girls all sat in Marlene's room making the most of their time before going back to Hogwarts, not that any of them minded going back, in fact it was quite the opposite. They absolutely loved it. Hogwarts was after all their home.

"So, do you think you'll speak to James at all once we get back?" Mary asked as she rolled over on her stomach to face Lily. Lily looked up from her book, Standard Book of Spells Grade 6; she scoffed loudly and went back to reading without bothering to answer Mary.

Amelia however was more than welcome to retort. She laughed lightly and turned to Mary from her spot on the bed. "Oh no, our Lily dear is much too uptight for that, she will go on pretending as if she hadn't just had the most wonderful kiss of her life, just because it happened to be one James Potter, aka arrogant toe-rag, who administered it." Amy finished with a devilish smirk in Lily's direction.

Marlene poked her head out of the bathroom and said in a rather patronizing tone, "Oh come on Lily! You really cannot go on ignoring the bloke for the rest of your life."

Lily looked up from her book, her face plastered with a look of absolute indifference. "I have no idea what you all are going on about. I have done no such thing." With that she continued reading.

"Aha! I see our dear lovely Lily is in denial." Mary said in of tune sing song voice.

Lily sighed putting her book down at last. "Well what would you like me to do? I already admitted it was a good kiss, though I suspect veritaserum was involved there. But guys this is James Potter, I hate him! His vile and evil and not to mention has absolutely no regard for the rules, he is everything I go against! It was one freaken kiss, which you are all responsible for, and if you thought for even one second that that would make me change my mind about him, then you were all very seriously mistaken." She finished in an angry huff and stormed out of the room.

"I reckon we shouldn't have tried to intervene then?" Mary asked the other two girls slightly quizzically, they both looked at her and burst out into fits of laughter.

"Oh Mary dear this was just the beginning." Said Marlene, while wiping away tears from all the laughter. At that Mary and Amelia broken into tremendous fits of giggles.

Review! Review! That would be delightful


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer: Is there even a point to this? You are all quite aware that I own none of it.**

The next morning James woke up pretty early. He sat up in bed and automatically reached for his glasses. Shoving them into place he got up and walked over to his bathroom, lightly dragging a hand through his already messy hair. Ten minutes later James was walking down to breakfast knowing full well that it would be pointless to try and wake Sirius or Remus up, they would want to sleep till as late as possible. He sighed as he sat at the kitchen table with a steaming mug of coffee in his hands, one of the things James had to give to the muggles, they really hit the spot when it came to coffee.

As he was about to get up to finally wake Remus and Sirius, if he didn't they would all miss the train, his father walked in looking extremely tired. James hadn't seen his father in ages, since the boys had arrived his dad worked long hours at the ministry.

"Morning dad." James said with a smile, as his father took a seat next to him.

"James m'boy! How are you?" Charlus replied James, clapping him on the back.

"I'm good thanks dad, how's work been treating you?"

Charlus sighed. "It hasn't been easy son, these attacks are becoming worst as the days go by, I'm afraid that war will soon be upon us. Listen to me James; I need you to do something for me when you're at Hogwarts." He gazed intently at his son.

"Anything father." James replied earnestly, always willing to help out his dad.

"James, I know you and your friends have a habit of ending up in the worst of situations, please James I'm asking you to try and stay out of trouble, there's no need for you to be duelling the Slyterins at every turn and earning yourselves detention every other night. It's not safe anymore James. Yes before you say what I know you're going to say, I have no problem with you defending other students, the muggle-borns especially. You are a Gryffindor and I would expect nothing less, but please son, stay out of trouble. Besides, you know how it wears on your mothers poor nerves." His serious tone vanished at the last sentence as he seen Dorea walk into the kitchen.

Dorea laughed taking in her husband and son sitting at the table having a wonderful heart to heart. "I would hate to break up this wonderful moment where I'm sure your father was warning you stay out of trouble Jamesy, but you really need to wake your friends up if you all want to make the train on time." As soon as Dorea completed James was out of his chair, he gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and ran up the stairs bounding into Sirius's room.

"Oi! Padfoot get up we're going to be late mate!" James yelled, as he opened Sirius's curtains and began jumping on his best friends' bed.

"Up! Get up! Common mate we going back to Hogwarts!"

"Get off James!" Sirius rumbled as he turned around, pulling his sheets over his head as he turned.

"James mate calm down, you don't want to wake the entire village now do you?" Remus said, as he walked yawning into Sirius's room.

"Come on Moony we have to get him up." James drawled, as he sat down at the edge of the bed. Slowly and evil smile spread across his face.

"Lucy!"James whispered.

A pop later a tiny house-elf appeared. "Yes master James?" She answered in a low voice knowing her master wanted her to be quiet.

James motioned to the sleeping Sirius and winked at Lucy. She gave him a small smile and nod as she proceeded to walk over to Sirius's bed. Lucy stood above Sirius's oblivious sleeping figure and clicked her fingers. In an instant a gush of ice cold water had drenched him from head to toe. Remus and James burst out laughing and ran from the room.

"Prongs I'm going to kill you!" Sirius yelled from the room, jumping out of the bed and into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

James and Remus were still recovering from their fits of laughter when Dorea walked up the stairs.

"What on earth has gotten into you two?" She asked shaking her head at the two boys clutching their sides and rolling on the floor with tears of laughter in their eyes.

"Oh mum... It. Was. Brilliant!" James managed to get out through fits of laughter.

"I got Lucy to do that ice water charm she used to use on me mum; I had to, Sirius refused to wake up." James concluded, finally returning to a state of sanity.

Dorea merely laughed and shook her head, "oh James, Sirius is really going to kill you." She carried on laughing as she walked down to her room to get ready.

"Come on Prongs, we should probably be getting ready too." Said Remus, with a light laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Disclaimer: Still not seeing the point to this, but yes, you guessed it! Not mine : /**

Two hours later saw Mrs. Potter swiftly walking through King's Cross station with 3 boys in tow. Sirius walked right behind Dorea, glowering at any person who stared too long. He ignored the two boys sniggering behind him while pushing his trolley so fiercely; it was as if the thing had done him a personal wrong.

"Say Moony, what'd ya reckons the matter with old Padfoot?" James questioned loudly enough for his sulky best friend to overhear.

"Hmmm well Prongs I suppose it would be correct for us to assume that he is still quite pissed about his morning ice bath." Remus replied feigning a tone of concern while shooting a smirk at James.

"What's this about an ice bath I hear?" Came a voice from behind, as the approached the barrier to platform 9 and 3 quarters.

Sirius turned around to give his best mates a glare before storming through the barrier.

"James had Lucy perform a little charm on Sirius this morning." Said Remus, with a laugh turning around to face the 4 girls who looked very clearly taken a back at Sirius's abrupt departure.

"I take it he didn't appreciate the prank then?" Came Lily's light laugh, as she gazed up from securing her trolley.

The sound of Lily's voice caused James freeze in his tracks. He hadn't heard Lily's voice since that night. Slowly he looked up to see the girls all staring at Lily in shock. The looks on their faces told James that Lily had quite obviously been in a foul mood for a while. Lily looked up to meet James's eyes and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Morning James, Remus." She said sounding completely at ease, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened between the lot of them.

Well, James thought, at least she's not pretending like you don't exist.

"Morning Lily, it's good to see you again." Remus replied with a smile.

"Lo' Lily" James said quietly, not quite sure what her reaction to him would be.

Lily smiled at the both of them, "you too Remus." And with that she walked through the barrier and began making her way to the train.

"I best be making my way down to the meeting now, see you all at the feast?" Lily said to her friends, as she got up to make her way down to the prefects' compartments.

"Sure Lils, see you there." Mary said with a smile

"Oh make sure to get Remus before you go, he asked me to tell you since you scurried of to the train so quickly this morning." Alice told her, walking into the compartment. She had gone to greet her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, and had just gotten back.

"Sure thing Ally." Lily replied as she walked out.

Before closing the door she heard her best friend Marlene turn to the other girls and say in a hushed tone, "is it just me or has Lily been acting a little strange today?"

"No it's not just you; I thought for sure she would be giving James the cold shoulder. But then again, it is Lily we're talking about, the girls mind works in inconceivable ways." Amelia let out with a shake of her head.

Lily laughed softly as she walked down to find the infamous marauders. Her friends wouldn't understand her sudden change of heart, hell she could barely comprehend it herself! Oh well she thought, there really is no point in ignoring James anyway. It wasn't his fault that they ended up kissing, not that she was so sure of that, but the look on his face when Sirius had dared Lily to do it was enough to show that he didn't realize his friend would actually do that, knowing the Gryffindor in Lily would never let a stupid little dare get her down. This whole thing was completely Sirius's fault, albeit Marlene probably played a part in it as well. A small sigh escaped her lips as she realized that her friends were right, she really did overreact... Not that the kiss was bad or anything. No it was far from bad, it was wonderful, and maybe that's what had set her so on edge. James Potter should not be able to make her feel like that; it was bad enough that she couldn't get that thought of his soft wonderful lips out of her mind.

I do NOT fancy James Potter... I don't fancy Potter. I do not fancy him. She kept up this chant in her head making a mental note to make it her mantra until all thoughts of Ja- Potter, left her head for good.

She finally spotted the boys about half way down the train, it wasn't that difficult actually, all she had to do was follow the sound of obnoxiously loud laughter and there they were, clearly planning to set off a load of dung bombs at the entrance to some poor unsuspecting Slytherins compartment. Before James got the chance to throw it Peter poked him in the side and motioned to where Lily stood with her hands on her hips. She couldn't help the look of amusement that spread across her face as James tried to hastily shove the incriminating items into his jeans pocket, giving Lily a sheepish look all the while.

Lily merely sighed with a small smile as she pushed past him into the boys' compartment. He stepped aside as she walked past, his hand immediately jumping to his head as he ruffled up the already incredibly messy black hair. He blushed slightly as she looked at him.

"Alright Evans?" He asked in a low voice, clearly not knowing what reaction to expect from her.

"Fine Potter, have you seen Remus? I'm supposed to be collecting him for the meeting." She asked James politely, walking into the compartment which currently only housed one very sulky Sirius Black.

"He went looking for the trolley, muttered something about chocolate frogs I think." James said, as Lily turned around to face him.

"Would you please tell him to come down to the prefects' compartment when he gets back? I really should be going; I would wait for him but..." She let her sentence trail off as she lifted up her hand to look at her watch.

"Sure thing Evans." James nodded, obviously still reeling from Lily's astronomical change of heart. He probably also just realized that this was the first time in 5 years they managed to talk to each other without getting into an argument. Not wanting to push her luck, Lily smiled at the boys and with a quick nod she was out of their compartment making her way down the train.

Well, that could have gone worst, she mused.

James had no idea what to make of Lily's sudden change of heart towards him. After the night he kissed her he was so sure she would never want to even look at him again, let alone talk. Not that he was upset about it or anything, far from it. Albeit Lily's mood was not completely normal, in fact it was downright scary. He had not been able to stop thinking about her ever since the kiss, the memory of her soft lips, and the smell of her hair... Strawberries and something else that could only be described as just Lily.

Lily's disturbingly friendly mood had even managed to shock Sirius out his stooper. He looked at James, his face a look of complete shock. "Was I hallucinating or was Evans just civil towards you mate?" Sirius asked with an unmistakable tone of complete shock.

Well this was just great, even his best friend didn't think it was possible for Lily to ever talk to him, let alone like him.

"Nope that was no hallucination mate... Lily... Lily Evans." James said as he shook his head in a disbelieving manner.

**Well my lovelies, I hope you are enjoying this so far. As always, reviews are most welcome! So please feel free, I'm also open to suggestions so suggest away! **

**One more thing! I will be updating about two more chapters. This will be the last for about a month or so since I'll be writing finals. Wish me luck! **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nothings mine... sob**

The prefects meeting had gone swimmingly as far as Lily was concerned. The new 5th year prefects looked quite promising. Lily especially enjoyed the company of Emmeline Vance the new Gryffindor 5th year prefect, Lily and Emmy had always gotten along quite well. The boy wasn't so bad either, Benjy Fenwick, Lily didn't know him but he seemed nice enough. She was especially proud this year as a Gryffindor had made one of heads, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The head girl, Laurel Hale, a Ravenclaw, was brilliant, top of her year and also an excellent captain from what she had heard. She would be patrolling with Remus again this year which was wonderful as usual; this year was starting off to be quite good for Lily.

As she made her way down to the Gryffindor table in the great hall to join her friends, she noticed James Potter staring at her as if he was trying to solve a very complex problem. She fixed him with a brilliant smile which caused him to look even more dubious than he already was. Laughing to herself Lily thought that she quite enjoyed making the famous James Potter squirm, looks like my decision to let bygones be bygones has its perks.

As all the first years filled in and came to a halt at the front of the great hall, the sorting hat began its song, as usual singing about the dark times and the importance of inter-house unity. When the hat had finished its song Professor McGonagall turned to the first years and said, "As I call your name you will sit upon the stool and place the sorting hat upon your head, when your house is called out you will join your fellow house mates at your respective tables." She concluded by taking out a long roll of parchment.

"Leona Martian." The little girl took the hat nervously placing it upon her head. Two seconds later the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!" The little girl smiled as she made her way over to the cheering Ravenclaws.

"David Nott." The hat barely touched his head before, "Slytherin!"

"Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius immediately looked up as a little girl with hair a brilliant shade of bubblegum pink made her way to the hat.

"That's my cousin Andromeda's daughter; I really hope she makes Gryffindor." Sirius muttered to the boys, as the girl nervously sat upon the stool placing the hat upon her head.

It barely touched the girls head when the hat screamed, "Gryffindor!"

The marauders all jumped up applauding loudly as the tinny girl ran towards the table, her hair turning as red as the Gryffindor banners, she ran into Sirius's open arms giving him a big hug.

"Well done Dora! Your mums gonna be really proud." He said to the beaming girl as she took her place down next to him.

"Thanks Sirius, though I expect dad will be a bit disappointed, he wanted me to be a Ravenclaw." She replied Sirius with a small grin.

"Naw, that's not possible Tonksy, no one can ever be disappointed about making Gryffindor, we're far too cool for that." James said to her with a wink, making the poor girl blush as deep as her hair.

As the rest of the students got sorted into their houses the food began filling their plates.

"Excellent!" Cried Sirius and Peter in unison, which caused a round of good natured laughter from the entire Gryffindor table.

"So, Nymphadora, I see you are a Metamorphmagus." Remus said to the little girl with a smile.

She however glared at him in response, her hair which had returned to its bright pink now turning to a shade of flaming red while her eyes turned jet black and narrowed dangerously, it was quite a frightening sight actually.

"Don't. Call me. Nymphadora!" She yelled at Remus, who looked absolutely taken aback.

Sirius on the other hand merely burst out laughing at the sight and said to Remus with a smirk, "I may have forgotten to warn you, my lovely little niece hates being called by her first name. If you wish to remain on friendly terms with her I suggest you refer to her as Tonks or Dora."

Remus turned cautiously back to the little girl, who had gained quite a few curious stares from her outburst, "I'm so sorry, Tonks, that won't happen again." He said to her with a gentle smile. Tentatively the girl smiled back, shaking her head so as to bring it back to its happy shade of bubblegum pink.

Lily watched as Tonks sat next to Sirius and laughed as he told her joke; it was weird to see Sirius behave this way with the child, almost as if she was his little sister. Dora seemed to keep the entire Great Hall entertained with her special talents, morphing her face into that of different animals, causing everyone to laugh. Except for the Slytherins who seemed to look at her with a look of disgust, especially Sirius's brother, Regulus. Lily decided to ignore the Slytherins and continued talking and laughing with her friends while admiring the gifted little girl, she was definitely marauder material Lily realized with a sigh.

**Penny for your thoughts? **

**I would love that you know, review? **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Disclaimer: It belongs to J. K. Rowling... except for the plot, that's mine!**

The next morning a very tired looking James and Sirius appeared in the Great Hall for breakfast. Sensing the food seemed to wake Sirius up as he bounded quickly towards the table. Marlene laughed as she watched Sirius loading him plate with stacks of toast and various muffins.

"Gosh Sirius, keep eating like that and people will start thinking you're an animal." Marlene said to him with a laugh.

James and Remus had to put their heads down in order to hide their sniggers, Peter however was not as discreet as he laughed out and said to Marlene, "not just any animal, he's a dog."

This earned him a kick in the shins from James who sat opposite him shooting him a warning glare.

As they all began to finish off their breakfasts Professor McGonagall came up to hand out timetables. Quickly scanning theirs James, Sirius and Alice let out a collective moan.

"Double potions with the Slytherins, what a wonderful way to start the New Year." Said Sirius, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My timetable looks pretty good seeing as I've got the first double free." Amelia said with smile.

"I didn't know you dropped potions Amy, when did that happen?" Lily asked.

"You know I hate potions Lils, besides the fact that I do absolutely horrible in it." Amelia said with a little laugh, "well, I'm off to see David now, enjoy potions." She laughed heartily as she walked out towards the doors to meet her 7th year Hufflepuff boyfriend, David Bones.

"We best be making our way down to the dungeons, class starts in 5 minutes." Said Lily to the others, as she began gathering her stuff and getting up to leave.

The rest of the 6th year Gryffindors followed in suit and soon they all began making way towards the dungeons, dreading what was most definitely going to be a terrible lesson. Potions wasn't that bad a subject, Slughorn wasn't a half-bad teacher either, but just the fact that they would be spending two hours in the cold dungeons with the Slytherins was enough to put anyone into a miserable mood. Even Lily, who James observed closely as they walked into the class, didn't seem all too thrilled about being in her all time favourite class. James knew Potions was her favourite subject, she was brilliant at it, but also because she didn't have to compete with him. She was simply the best.

Two minutes after they had entered the class Slughorn came bouncing in through a side door looking quite excited.

He smiled up at the class as he began speaking, "good morning m'dears, lovely as always to see you all back and healthy. Now before I began I would just like to make some slight alters to your seating arrangements, as you all know your NEWTs are fast approaching and I think it would be best to pair you all off with someone who will be able to help you achieve the best results you possibly can." He looked around at the class waiting for any questions and as non came he began pairing the class off.

"Right, Miss McKinnon with Mr Snape if you please. Miss McDonald with Mr Lupin. Miss Prewett with Mr Black. Miss Evans with MrPotter." Slughorn called out the remaining pairs before," Right now if you would all kindly take your seats I would like to begin." He finished.

James watched as Lily walked up and took the seat next to him. He smiled at her as she began unpacking her ingredients. She returned his smile a little half-heartedly and turned around to get out her book. That's strange, James thought as he placed his cauldron onto the table and pulled out his copy of Advanced Potion Making, oh well maybe the real Lily is finally returning. In a way he was glad, he didn't know how to handle this new reformed Lily, and she unnerved him slightly. Not that he would ever admit it though.

Professor Slughorn called back the attention of the class. "This year you will notice the potions we will be performing are slightly more complicated compared to last year. Now can anyone tell me what these potions are?" He asked the class, as he looked around his eyes finally coming to rest on Lily.

She gave him a small smile as she lifted her hand into the air.

"Yes, Miss Evans, do tell us." He asked her.

"Well the first one is Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." She said looking at the potion which James thought looked like boiling water.

"Excellent, excellent, take 10 points to Gryffindor." He said to her with a proud smile. "Right, can anyone tell me what the other two potions are?" His eyes once again coming to rest on Lily whose hand was already in the air. James couldn't help but let out a smile at her eagerness, she was so cute.

"Amortentia sir, it is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is said to smell different to every person according to what attracts them most. It can be identified by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen. The last one is Polyjuice Potion sir, this potion allows the drinker to transform into another by merely adding a few hairs of the person you wish to transform into." Lily concluded with a winning smile.

"Brilliant Lily, take 20 more points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn said beaming at her.

"Your task for today will be to brew me an exceptional draft of draught of living death, instructions of which may be found on page 12 of your textbook, please begin working in your pairs. Chop chop now no time to waist."

James opened his textbook and looked at the Potion ingredients, "wow this is pretty complicated." He said, more to himself really.

Lily seemed to have heard and turned to him, with a look of superiority on her face, she said, "it's not that bad Potter, maybe if you had been paying attention for the past 5 years you might actually know how to brew a simple potion."

Aha lovely, he was wondering how long it would take for the old Lily to return. He let out a little chuckle which didn't seem to go unnoticed by her sadly.

"What's so funny Potter?" She asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh nothing Evans, I was just thinking how wonderful it is to finally have you back again." He replied her, a lopsided smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, baffled by his statement.

"You know, the normal you. Always snapping at me for no reason. I have to admit though, having you actually smile at me, as great as it was, it was quite scary you know." He answered her in a matter-of-fact tone. James shrugged at Lily's confused expression and began slowly cutting up his Valerian roots.

The pair worked in semi-awkward silence for the remainder of the lesson, only speaking when they needed the other to pass an ingredient. For his part James spent the rest of the lesson only half paying to what he was doing. His eyes kept going to Lily, wondering if he had done the wrong thing by telling her that. He made a mental note to ask his friends about it after class, though he could already picture their responses. Sirius, being Sirius, would just laugh and tell James he was over thinking it and that 'dear Lily flower' -as he had taken to calling her since 2nd year- wouldn't think twice about it as she does not care for him at all and so she would waste no time pondering his words. Remus on the other hand, knowing Lily well by now, would tell James to apologize to Lily in case he had, unbeknownst to him, hurt her with his words. Peter would just agree with Sirius since he was too terrified of him not to. James sighed softly as the hour came to an end and he began packing his books and equipment away. I'll apologize, he thought, before I leave, just a quick 'sorry for saying that, I didn't mean it' and he would bolt for the door. Unfortunately as he looked up to say just those words he found that Lily had already left. Merlin's beard, that girl moved fast.

The rest of the day passed without event. In every class their teachers had given them the same lecture about the fast approaching NEWTs. Transfiguration, which was James's favourite subject, didn't even seem to hold his interest. They were told they would be working on human transfiguration, when McGonagall had told them this James and Sirius had given each other identical hidden grins. This year was going to be easy for them seeing as they had managed the highest form of human transfiguration known, and in their 5th year at that. There was another reason James had a liking towards the subject, apart from his natural born talent in it, it was the only subject he got to watch Lily Evans struggle in. For James that was as good an entertainment as any.

**Review! Make me happy! I beg of you! **

**xoxo**


End file.
